1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a miniature rocking chair, and, in particular, a miniature rocking chair for flower pots, dolls and the like, which is formed of generally planar interlocking members requiring no fasteners for assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocking chairs have previously been developed which may be disassembled for storage or transportation. Such rocking chairs normally utilize threaded fasteners, dowels, or wedges to maintain the chair in assembled configuration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,348,052; 4,419,028; and 4,509,794; all issued to Billy F. Roland, present a knock down chair and a joint for assembly thereof.
In addition to full size rocking chairs for conventional sedentary human occupation, there are uses for a miniature rocking chair, namely as a chair for dolls and the like, and as a decorative holder for flower pots. There is a need, with such miniature rocking chairs, to be able to simply and inexpensively construct the chair from planar members so that it interlocks together without the use of fasteners, and readily may be assembled for use and disassembled for storage or transportation, as desired.